Un amado ángel
by himepeti
Summary: Él la amaba desde que la conoció por eso no dudó en adueñarse de ella. Con el tiempo crearon una nueva vida que si bien no fue planeada fue recibida, un accidente cambió los planes que comenzaban a crear y con ello, tuvieron que ver partir a ese ángel que tanto anhelaban... Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto. La historia es mia.


El día debería ser estupendo, tiempo atrás cuando llegó al renombrado hospital de Shiro Hebi a pesar de tener grandes expectativas y mucha motivación por adquirir nuevos conocimientos no hacía otra cosa que desear volver al Konoha que era liderado por Senju Tsunade una sorprenderte cirujano cardiotorácica, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de conocer más acerca de los avances tecnológicos y biológicos que tenía el Shiro Hebi, comandado por Orochimaru, un tipo lleno de doctorados y conocimientos y que por el momento le sacaba mucha ventaja al hospital de Konoha.

En un inicio no fue sencillo, llegar al nuevo y tecnológico hospital, se encontró con una realidad muy distinta a la que tenía en el Konoha, donde llevó toda su formación y en el cual era la consentida de Tsunade, aquella mujer la había adoptado como una especie de ahijada, pero en el Shiro Tebi, había personas mucho más preparadas y capaces que ella, tal como aquel hombre años mayor de nombre Kabuto, o aquella chica pelirroja de su misma edad Karin, o qué decir del guapísimo y buenísimo Sasuke; por primera vez en su vida Haruno Sakura, no fue la primera de la clase, eso le causó un gran impacto pero logró sobrellevarlo.

Ahora sus seis meses de intercambio terminarían y a pesar de sus inicios las cosas habían cambiado, no quería marcharse y regresar a Konoha. A sus casi veintiséis años había conocido al amor, desde que pisó por primera vez ese hospital.

Las rondas no diferían aquí o allá, era todo lo mismo desde cierto punto medico, pero su primer día cuando estaba perdida él apareció, tan alto y bien parecido, la bata medica y la pijama medica quirúrgica definía bien sus trabajados músculos, y qué decir del rostro, jamás había visto unos ojos tan grandes, tan negros, profundos, misteriosos, sus labios delgados formaban una perfecta asimetría con ellos y su perfecta nariz, Uchiha Sasuke, era hermoso; y desde que lo vio por primera vez se enamoró de él como una loca, no podía negarlo, ni siquiera lo intentaba.

Claro un hombre así no la tenía solo a ella enamorada, otras medicas más, incluidas también enfermeras corrían detrás de él esperando una sola mirada; pero a ninguna miraba y eso tal como alentaba también la deprimía ya que con ella tampoco había cambio y muy a su pesar la despampanante pelirroja le llevaba ventaja, al menos esa chica de gafas pertenecía a su pequeño circulo de amigos que consistía en otro medico alto y robusto de nombre Juugo y uno flacucho de nombre Suigetsu.

Y para colmo de males, en su ultima semana ahí donde pensaba jugarse todo Sasuke había desaparecido, llevaba ya cinco días fuera y ella tendría que marcharse en un par de días, y aún no jugaba su última carta.

Sakura miró en el enorme escritorio de media luna los expedientes, Kabuto no tardaría en llegar para dar la ronda matutina y ella estaba volviéndose loca pensando que sus últimos momentos con Sasuke se esfumarían.

Posó los exóticos ojos jades en el par de enfermeras que preparaban medicamentos, luego escuchó los pasos torpes de Suigetsu y algunos más, el día había comenzado.

-Pelo de chicle.

Sakura intentó no gruñir ante el apodo que le puso Suigetsu y que Karin no paraba de nombrar a sabiendas lo tanto que le molestaba, sin duda alguna para ellos se había convertido en un objeto de burlas constantes, se divertían sobre todo por su poca capacidad de frustración y la manera rápida en la cual perdía el control.

Se giró para enfrentarla pero se paralizó al ver a Sasuke con ellos, siempre parecía desinteresado pero ahora, él estaba más serio de lo normal, la mandíbula la tenía tensa, su mirada parecía estar perdida, él todo él parecía estar en otro lugar.

-Comenzaremos con las rondas. Sasuke y Karin me asistirán hoy en la cirugías, Suigetsu encárgate de los postoperatorios y Juugo tu vigilaras al señor Ibiki. Sakura te encargarás de la papelería.

Sakura quiso protestar pero después de la mirada letal de su superior, se mordió el labio inferior si las cosas continuaban así ver a Sasuke sería imposible, y no se equivocó, una cercanía fue imposible en sus siguientes horas, tal como al día siguiente.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

A Sakura las piernas aún le temblaban, sabía que había sido cobarde al no enfrentar directamente a Tsunade, la excelente cirujana no podría culparla, negó una vez más dejando que su lacia cabellera al hombro se meciera. Ese día era su primero tras su regreso al hospital de Konoha, pero sabía que presentar su solicitud de intercambio de hospital, era su oportunidad.

Tsunade volvería a culparla de impulsiva, quizá le echaría en cara todo el apoyo que le brindó y sería incapaz de comprender porque abandonaba la oportunidad que la rubia deseaba brindarle al convertirla en titular de cardiología, pero ahora todo le parecía tan pequeño e insignificante, necesitaba a Sasuke, más que el oxígeno o su mismo desarrollo profesional, todo quedaba opacado junto al moreno.

Respiró profundamente, intentó olvidar la futura discusión que le esperaba cuando su mentora se enterase de su solicitud de cambio. Ahora tendría que enfrentar una jornada y eso ayudaría a despejar su mente, tal y como lo necesitaba.

Sonrió sincera al reconocer a la distancia a Naruto, él nieto de Tsunade, lo saludó a la distancia, y él le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza aunque esta vez no le sonrió parecía preocupado y enseguida imaginó que tendría que ver con algún niño, Naruto se había inclinado a la pediatría y una vez que se relacionaba con alguno, se volvía su reto personal.

-¿Por qué esa cara tan seria?—Preguntó realmente reconfortada y divertida, Naruto se involucraba de más en sus casos.

-¿Cuándo has regresado? ¿Qué tal ese hospital de cerebritos?

-Bueno ahora entiendo porque se encuentra en el primer lugar del país.

-Ya—Cortó el Uzumaki—Aquí tampoco estamos mal.

-Pero estamos en el tercer lugar, allá todos son geniales.

-Conocí a un residente de ultimo año de allá, era todo un imbécil.

Sakura soltó una risita, ¿qué habrá hecho aquel hombre para que le diera aquel apelativo?

-¿Qué pasó esta vez?

-Se creía todo un genio, sacando sus formulitas de supervivencia, ¿quién hace eso con su propio hijo?

Sakura sonrió esta vez más comprensiva.

-¿Es prematuro o qué problema tiene?

-Super prematuro 26 semanas, no pesa ni el kilo—Naruto suspiró—Ya sé que todo está en su contra pero hemos visto milagros, hay niños que se aferran y salen sin tantas complicaciones...

-O salen necesitando oxigenación de por vida, retrasados o con problemas...

-¡Basta!—Masculló el rubio evidentemente molesto, actitud que sorprendió a la pelirosa.

Naruto era incluso más impulsivo que ella, pero jamás le había gritado o mostrado hostil sin ninguna manera o más bien no con ella.

-¿Allá se creen dioses del futuro? ¿Cómo diablos van a saber si va a vivir o morir? Ése niño se aferra a la vida porque tiene una madre que lo adora, una chica que ha hecho lo imposible por tenerlo a su lado, que se queda pegada a su incubadora porque no desea dejarlo solo, y el padre solo vino a decirle que moriría y que no tenía caso su presencia aquí, ¿qué mujer necesita que le digan eso cuando su corazón está desgarrado?

-¿Te gusta la madre?—Cuestionó sorprendida del arrebato emocional de su amigo.

Naruto pareció choqueado ante la pregunta y luego lentamente negó con la cabeza, comenzó a caminar directo al pabellón de pediatría, ella lo siguió con curiosidad.

-Naruto—Lo llamó dándose cuenta que había dado en el clavo, consciente que él no pensaba responderle decidió abundar en el caso—Cuéntame del caso.

-Basta Sakura, esto no te interesa, vete a buscar casos interesantes.

Sakura casi suelta una risa pero la hostilidad de su amigo solo la motivó a quedarse.

-Por un día que vea niños no sucederá nada. Además me escondo de tu abuela.

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez?—Cuestionó el portador de ojos azules, deteniéndose y dándose un tiempo para verla.

-Ya te enterarás.

-Sabes que terminará enterándose y será peor, es mejor enfrentarla.

Sakura le sonrió consciente que sus palabras eran ciertas, pronto entraron a la unidad de cuidados intensivos pediátricos siguió a su amigo, y pronto se encontró en un pequeño cubículo, donde había un sofá a simple vista confortable, la incubadora con un prematuro, una lámpara de chicote y de espaldas se encontraba una figura menuda, de cabello azulino largo, de pie...

-Hinata.

Sakura intentó sonreír cuando escuchó la forma en la cual el brusco de su amigo llamaba a la mujer.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con sorpresa al conocer el rostro de la peliazul, no sabía cuántos años tendría pero lucía de no más de veinte, el cabello azulino sin duda alguna sedoso, cuidado a pesar del embarazo que cursó, su piel estaba limpia, intacta, lucía pálida y con ojeras, pero a pesar de ello podía ver el perfecto rostro femenino, era muy guapa sin duda alguna, grandísimos ojos casi violáceos mezclado con un tono grisáceo, nariz pequeña, recta, labios carnosos y perfectos, hizo un mohín odiando que existieran mujeres tan perfectas.

Sobre la batita rosa que le brindaba cierta esterilidad, podía ver los grandes pechos seguramente por el embarazo, aún conservaba una pequeña panza después de su parto, aunque también pudo percatarse de las amplias caderas, y viendo eso recordó el trasero respingón.

Quiso soltar una risita burlesca al darse cuenta que el perfecto cuerpo o belleza de la chica había despertado en su amigo interés.

-Dame el caso, hoy te ayudaré con él—Habló la pelirosa.

-Pero Naruto ha llevado mi caso desde que entré al hospital—Protestó Hinata, mirando los ojos jades de la nueva y desconocida medica.

Sakura parpadeó incrédula.

-Sakura es buena doctora, pero no te preocupes, seguiré aquí, me encargaré de tu bebé.

Hinata asintió enseguida y luego sonrió.

-Lo veo más grande, ¿podrías medirlo? Seguro también ya aumentó de peso, ¿podrías comprobarlo?—Pidió Hinata mirando a Naruto, el mismo que le sonrió.

-Puede ser que solo esté reteniendo líquidos—Repuso Sakura.

Los ojos claros de Hinata se entristecieron y enseguida volvió la mirada al pequeño niño lleno de tubos.

-Sakura—Masculló Naruto.

-Dame el caso—Replicó.

Naruto negó.

-Escuché que había en urgencias un niño que tuvo un accidente en un caballo, necesitará cirugía, Iruka no vino hoy, ¿en verdad lo dejaras en manos de Konohamaru?

Hinata volvió a mirar al rubio que fruncía los labios.

-Estaré aquí Hinata, solo iré a ver a ese chico y si realmente necesita cirugía volveré en cuanto termine.

La peliazul asintió sin entusiasmo volviendo a ver a su pequeño.

Naruto comenzó a caminar mientras daba el parte medico a su amiga de infancia.

 **Xoxoxoxox**

El líquido quemó su garganta, aún así dio otro trago del amargo y fuerte licor. Las luces estaban apagadas, la parcial oscuridad del lugar apenas y le permitía a sus ojos negros ver la sala de cuero negra, los sillones espaciosos y modernos eran cómodos, se reacomodó en el cual estaba buscando una mejor posición, y tras dar otro trago su cuerpo se calentó y no precisamente por buenos motivos.

Por más que lo intentó no pudo sacar la escena que venía persiguiéndolo desde hace días, el llamado que lo hizo abrir la puerta cuando casi eran las nueve de la noche, era tonto decirlo pero incluso tenía la percepción que el timbre había sonado diferente...

 _El rostro sonriente e iluminado que se encontró cuando el viento frío se coló. De inmediato su oscura mirada vagó al vientre redondeado, su visitante solo vestía un blusón de estambre lila, manga larga, lucía caliente pero no era lo suficiente abrigador, como complemento unos leggins negros que se pegaban a las torneadas aunque cortas piernas._

 _-Amor—La dulce voz denotó felicidad y ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, fue un acto natural, tan propio de ella y su extrema dulzura._

 _Se inclinó para facilitarle la tarea algo también de rutina, costumbre, aún sorprendido de como había crecido el vientre en tan solo un mes, eso tenía justamente desde la ultima vez que la miró._

 _-Te extrañaba tanto.—Musitó ella su oído, él la rodeó con sus manos a los extremos de su cintura y la obligó a caminar para que ambos se adentraran y alejarla del viento frío._

 _-¿Has comido?—Le preguntó finalmente, según sus cuentas el viaje para reunirse con él debió tomarle más de cuatro horas._

 _Ella le sonrió mientras le soltaba y él recobraba su estatura, llevándole así al menos dos cabezas._

 _-Pareces tan feliz de verme—Soltó ella con evidente ironía._

 _Sasuke entonces esbozó una sonrisa ladina, sin perder de vista que no solo el abdomen había crecido también sus ya grandes senos. También notó como las mejillas de la chica se coloreaban._

 _-Sasuke—El llamado salió como una suplica, ante la intensa y lasciva mirada posada solo en una parte femenina._

 _Él solo sonrió ladinamente, volviendo a acercarse a ella tomándola de la cintura en ambos lados, pegándola a su duro cuerpo, escuchó el suspiro femenino prendiéndose casi al instante, el calor y olor que ella irradiaba lo enviciaba, le tomó las mejillas buscando los hermosos ojos que lo habían hipnotizado desde que los vio por primera vez, cuando ella solo iba en el instituto y él jugaba en el equipo de americano de la universidad junto a su primo, Neji._

 _-¿Vas a hacerme el amor?—Las mejillas femeninas se encendieron al cuestionarle._

 _Con el dedo pulgar acarició el labio carnoso inferior femenino sin perderlo de vista, poco a poco se inclinó tomando los labios ajenos, la besó con pasión, succionando de ella y pidiéndole entrada, ella se la dio, disfrutó cuando la tímida lengua de la dulce chica acarició la suya, pegándose más a él, despertando más el deseo que ya vagaba por su viril cuerpo._

 _Con reticencia se alejó recordando una necesidad básica que debía cuidar de ella, aunque volviendo a posar sus manos en los laterales de su cintura._

 _-¿Hinata has comido ya?_

 _Escuchó el bufido inconforme que casi lo hace esbozar una sonrisa._

 _-Si te digo que no... ¿vas a detenerte?_

 _Sasuke la soltó alejándose de ella, tras de sí la escuchó suspirar cansinamente e incluso con un tiente de molestia._

 _-Es evidente que sí, no hago otra cosa más que tener hambre todo el día. Comí antes de tomar el camión, comí al llegar y..._

 _-Debes controlarte Hinata, si comes de más no podrá nacer de forma natural, lo que va a complicar todo. Considerándome, considerándote, alimentarte de más no es inteligente. Harás que crezca de más y te someterán a una cesárea._

 _El entrecejo femenino se frunció, luego agachó la mirada._

 _-¿Ya no te gusto?_

 _Sasuke rodó los ojos con gesto de hastío, ¿por qué tenía que malinterpretar algo claro?. Por un momento había olvidado como la sensibilidad femenina había incrementado._

 _-Hinata nunca me importó que...-Sasuke soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones llevándose ambas manos a la cintura—Eras gordita cuando te conocí._

 _La chica frente a él se abrazó a sí misma y aunque no lo dijo fue evidente que quería terminar la conversación._

 _-Eso no me importó porque eres bellísima, así que no se trata de peso, sino de tu salud y la del niño._

 _-Me he puesto como una vaca y..._

 _-Volverás a ser la de antes—La interrumpió evitando que siguiera diciendo palabras que solo la lastimaría a sí misma—Volverás a tener ese vientre plano que te gusta—Consoló—Tus pechos volverán a ser los mismos... todo será más rápido si decides darle pecho._

 _-Tú no sabes lo que se siente, tener un novio tan guapo y tan..._

 _Hinata guardó silencio con las mejillas otra vez rojas._

 _-¿Tan qué Hina?_

 _Ella volvió a mirarlo y luego hizo un leve puchero, pretendiendo encerrarse a sí misma. Sasuke sabía bien a lo que se refería, vanidoso había trabajado en su cuerpo desde joven, sabiendo que una cara bonita no era del todo suficiente, después simplemente se convirtió en un hábito. Cuando conoció a Hinata ella apenas tenía dieciséis, y él iniciaba la universidad, seis años de diferencia y ella lucía tan angelical, pero tan deseable._

 _No se lo pensó, quiso juguetear pero terminó encerrado. La primera cosa impulsiva e idiota que hizo, sedujo a una menor de edad, que no tenía exactamente el cuerpo de modelo, pero tenía unos hermosos senos, un bonito trasero y ella realmente lo calentaba._

 _Se envició de la virgen que tomó, la hizo suya y fue fácil arrastrarla a qué hiciese lo mejor para ambos, le colocó un implante y gracias a ello se habían salvado de bebés por tres largos años, aunque cuando tuvo que retirarlo, no prestó la atención necesaria que debió tener en la anticoncepción, dos semanas de retraso en lo que consiguió el otro, bastaron para embarazarla._

 _Y su chica en sus primeros años juntos estaba acomplejada con su cuerpo, su peso, su estatura; también sabía que amaba el suyo, su trabajada musculatura, así que la dulce y rellenita Hinata se sometió a dietas absurdas y perdió peso convirtiéndose en una joven guapa y buenísima, cosa que sinceramente le molestaba no por la bella que lucía sino por las miradas que robaba._

 _Sasuke entonces sonrió burlón._

 _-Supongo entonces que debería hacerte quemar unas calorías por tu bien y el de él._

 _La observó estremecerse, sabiendo por donde iban sus palabras realmente._

 _-¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?—Le cuestionó acercándose nuevamente mientras se desabrochaba la camisa y las fantásticas abdominales se mostraban orgullosas._

 _La vio pasar saliva antes de cuestionar:_

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _Sasuke la besó en el cuello, posando sus manos esta vez en el generoso trasero. La escuchó jadear y volvió a esbozar media sonrisa, no lo negaría, le agradaba de sobremanera cómo su libido había aumentado con el embarazo._

 _-Te amo—La escuchó susurrar aferrándose a sus hombros._

 _Él asintió haciéndola retroceder hacia el sillón._

 _-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?—Cuestionó tomando los laterales del blusón para sacárselo por la cabeza—Es otoño, ¿cómo se te ocurrió solo venir así?_

 _-Tú no ibas a verme, ¿sabes cuánto te extrañé?—Reprochó ella._

 _Sasuke la tomó entonces de los hombros alejándola para verle el rostro._

 _-¿Tú padre sabe que estás aquí?_

 _Hinata se mordió el labio y el frunció el ceño con evidente molestia, se levantó alejándose de ella con evidente furia, y caminó un par de pasos para llegar a la mesita en medio de la sala donde descansaban los libros con los cuales estudiaba previamente, aunque también tomó el celular, realizando una llamada de inmediato._

 _Hinata suspiró con cierta tristeza, abrazó su cuerpo, tratando de cubrir sus senos tomando asiento en el mullido sillón, luego observó al hombre que amaba frunciendo aún más el ceño y finalmente lo escuchó hablar:_

 _-Neji... Necesito que le avises al padre de Hinata que ella está aquí... supongo que en el primer camión de mañana... si está bien, nos vemos, gracias._

 _La peliazul desvió la mirada. Estaba consciente que su padre se pondría furioso cuando se enterara que no estaba en casa y que había viajado tan lejos para ver... al padre de su bebé. Hiashi Hyuga se había mostrado tan molesto cuando se enteró de su embarazo, y aún más cuando descubrió quién era el padre, acusaba a Sasuke de haberse aprovechado de ella sin conocer la verdad. Había sido una bendición del destino que el embarazo ocurriera cuando era mayor de edad, si no, no quería pensar qué hubiese ocurrido._

 _En conclusión, Hiashi no podía ver a Sasuke ni en pintura, pero aún así su amado Uchiha, intentaba hacer las cosas medianamente bien._

 _-¿Y la universidad? Debes de dejar de comportarte como una niña, deja de hacer tonterías, ¿quieres?_

 _Los ojos lunas se aguaron tras escucharlo, ¿acaso él no la extrañaba tanto como ella? ¿Cómo podía estar tan lejos sin ella?_

 _-No es una tontería querer verte y estar contigo—Refutó, enfrentándolo._

 _-Desde que te saltas clases y no avisas dónde demonios estás, si y mucho Hinata. ¿Ya pensaste que cuando nazca, tendrás que tomarte unos días? Y mírate aquí desperdiciando un día productivo, ¿realmente quieres ser psicóloga?_

 _Hinata desvió la mirada sin poder controlar una gruesa lágrima que corrió por su mejilla y que él pudo observar. Él respiró con violencia, enfadado por todo, pero más por verla llorar._

 _Se mordió el labio intentando no sollozar, se sentía lastimada, las cosas habían cambiado notablemente desde que se embarazó. Sasuke ya no la perseguía como antes, o buscaba verla mínimo cada dos semanas, él no fue precisamente romántico, pero siempre se sintió deseada y querida en cierta forma, ahora eso parecía que había desaparecido, ya no la buscaba como antes._

 _Sin atreverse a verlo se levantó buscando su blusón, simplemente ya no podía estar un segundo más ahí, solo quería huir de él y poder llorar sin reparos._

 _-¿Qué diablos?—Lo escuchó mascullar cuando leyó sus intenciones, entonces él le tomó la muñeca mucho antes de que ella tomara la prenda—No vas a irte ahora, ¿ya viste la hora? Viajaste hoy, no irás de regreso, eso no va a caerte bien en tu estado._

 _-Como si te importara—Respondió con el corazón hecho un puño._

 _-Deja de comportarte como una niña, ¿no tienes los pies hinchados?_

 _-Suéltame—Pidió soportando el nudo en la garganta._

 _Él intentó mitigar la rabia que lo poseía, cuando era irracional e irresponsable no podía lidiar con la decisión de haberse liado con ella, aunque tampoco podía imaginar su vida sin Hinata, la deseaba tanto y la necesitaba..._

 _La abrazó por la espalda, sintiendo el calor femenino y sintiéndola tensarse. Su piel se tocó a pesar de la tira de encaje del sostén en su espalda._

 _Le besó el cuello y no tardó nada en ver la piel de gallina que ocasionó. Tomó los pechos, ya no podía cubrirlos, los apretó gentilmente llevándolos hacia adelante y hacia arriba, brindándoles un masaje erótico, Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás aunque trato de evitar la sensación sensual, se excitaba fácilmente solo con una caricia. Las respiraciones se agitaron sincronizadamente._

 _-Cálmate pequeña—Le susurró intentado que la pelea fuese olvidada—Viniste a verme por esto, no te dejare ir, también quería verte—Confesó besándole la piel del hombro delicadamente._

 _Ella se removió intentando no olvidar lo importante y lo que la había lastimado._

 _-¿Entonces por qué no has ido a verme?_

 _-Necesitamos dinero Hinata, y yo he tenido turnos extras pagados, la beca de residencia no es suficiente, ¿quieres vivir siempre con tu padre o quieres venir conmigo cuando nazca nuestro hijo?_

 _Hinata se dio la vuelta enseguida, los ojos lunas estaban iluminados, lo tomó de las mejillas con sus pequeñas manos y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro._

 _-¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?_

 _Sasuke no solo abrió los ojos, sino también la boca, ¿cómo Hinata podía malinterpretar tanto una cosa tan simple?_

 _-Te estoy diciendo que cuando des a luz quiero que vivamos juntos—Aclaró._

 _Ella borró su sonrisa, aunque la felicidad no pareció esfumarse por completo._

 _-No soporto a tu padre. Cuando voy a verte es casi imposible estar juntos, ¿qué más puedo hacerte? Muy embarazada ya estás—Replicó recordando a su suegro con un ojo en ellos, cada que la veía._

 _-Vivir contigo también suena bien—Confesó ella volviendo a sonreírle y tratando que el moreno ya no estuviese molesto._

 _Sin ser consciente que hacía que el corazón del Uchiha palpitara rápidamente._

 _-¿sí?—cuestionó ronco, encargándose de desabrocharle el sostén—¿Sabes una cosa?_

 _Ella volvió a encender sus mejillas, sabía que a él le pasaba lo mismo, quería estar con ella ya; y también intuyó que quería hablar así que le contestó enseguida:_

 _-Han crecido—Habló en un murmullo, apenada._

 _-¿Por qué haces esto?—Cuestionó él con obvia molestia pero cariñoso, le acarició la barbilla obligándola a verlo—Sabes que me encantan tus pechos grandes._

 _-Los pechos grandes—Corrigió ella con una leve sonrisa._

 _-Bueno, los tuyos son mi vicio—Aclaró inclinándose y tomando un pezón oscurecido y crecido._

 _Había muchos cambios en ella, desde el color rosado de sus pezones que habían oscurecido, su vientre hinchado, sus caderas que habían también ensanchando un poco más; pero nada de ello, ninguno de esos cambios tenía un efecto negativo en él. Hinata seguía siendo dulce, tierna, sexy y muy deseable. Ninguna mujer debía lucir como ella en su estado, pero Hinata era tan hermosa..._

 _El gemido femenino lo despertó de sus pensamientos._

 _Harto de la espera, del tiempo de abstinencia volvió a sentarla en el sofá, le sacó los leggins rápidamente sin ser cuidadoso, después de todo Hinata tenía un embarazo normal, y el sexo no representaba un problema._

 _La escuchó jadear otra vez por sus movimientos, le quitó cualquier prenda que pudiera separarlos y se dio el tiempo para observarla desnuda, era tan hermosa y perfecta, su miembro dolió recordándole lo que realmente quería._

 _Sin muchos preámbulos comenzó a desnudarse también, atento a la mirada femenina que lo comía. Ser testigo de cuánto lo deseaba era tan agradable para él._

 _Si bien el embarazo no fue planeado bajo ninguna condición y tampoco era algo deseado, no hizo que nada cambiara entre ellos, quizá el inicio fue un tanto complicado lidiar con la nueva situación y seguía siéndolo, pero al menos era reconfortante saber que no era el único que la deseaba como un loco, y descubrir esa mirada lujuriosa, sentirse deseado por ella, no había otra maldita cosa que fuera mejor._

 _Le abrió las piernas con rudeza, sin dejar de verla a los ojos, hincándose en la superficie acolchonada._

 _-Espero que estés lista mi amor, yo ya no puedo esperar para estar dentro de ti._

 _La escuchó gemir tras decirlo, él había entrado hasta el fondo, robándole también la respiración, sonrió una vez más ladinamente y se inclinó para besarle los labios y tomarle los generosos pechos._

 _-¿Te gusta?—Le susurró ronco, entrando otra vez._

 _Ella asintió sin hablar, simplemente jadeando, aferrándose a sus hombros y abrazándolo con las piernas._

 _-Yo también te extrañaba Hinata—Confesó acercándose tanto como podía, ahora su hijo se interponía entre ellos._

 _Los ojos lunas se entreabrieron, enfocándolo, él le besó la frente, deteniendo sus enérgicas embestidas._

 _Por un momento estuvo a punto de confesarle lo loco que lo tenía, lo mucho que la necesitaba. Volvió a besarle la frente, entrando en ella una vez más bruscamente. Ella gimió y él le besó la nariz, disfrutando con las uñas se le clavaban en la espalda._

 _La sintió temblar en sus brazos, indicándole que su final estaba cerca, pero el suyo para nada podía visualizarlo._

 _-Aun no te vengas, quiero que lo hagas conmigo—Le ronroneó bajando la intensidad con la cual entraba en ella y besándole el cuello—Dame eso Hinata, ¿si muñeca?_

 _Hinata negó y con voz entrecortada finalmente le contestó._

 _-No creo poder mi amor—Se aferró a él moviendo sus caderas, él soltó una risa casual que la hizo estremecer, él casi no reía y cuando lo hacía, era el sonido que más amaba en su vida._

 _-Debes estar cansada, si te corres, seguro que te quedarás dormida... ¿vas a dejarme solo con esta erección?_

 _Hinata buscó sus labios, mostrándose atrevida, invadiéndolo, mostrándole toda su pasión, lamiéndole incluso el paladar. Le soltó la espalda para acariciarle el abdomen, deteniéndose en las líneas que definían su musculatura, haciéndolo hundir la piel donde sentía su contacto._

 _-Me gusta mucho tu cuerpo—Murmuró volviendo a entreabrir los ojos lunas._

 _-Y a mi el tuyo._

 _-Mentiroso—Le contestó enseguida._

 _Sasuke volvió a tomarle las mejillas._

 _-Joder Hinata ¿cuándo lo entenderás? –Parecía molesto, soltó sus mejillas para tomarle las nalgas y elevarle levemente el trasero volviendo a penetrarla rápidamente, llegando al fondo de su cálido y lubricado interior, gimió, y las contracciones volvieron—Me encantas, me encanta tu cuerpo, tú me gustas, no me hagas repetírtelo tonta niña._

 _Y a pesar de no haberlo esperado, la situación, su revelación, el olor femenino, las contracciones involuntarias en el interior apretado... Lanzó un gemido ronco, ella gritó y juntos alcanzaron la cúspide._

 _Se dejó ir hacia delante teniendo el cuidado de no aplastarla completamente, sobre todo en la curvatura de su abdomen, pero dándose el tiempo de recuperarse, una vez más había sido intenso, agotador._

 _Sintió las piernas femeninas volver a abrazar su cuerpo, aún flácido dentro de ella y su estrechez pudo sentirse completo, con ella realmente estaba completo._

 _-No hagas eso o voy a aplastarte—Advirtió perdiendo sus fuerzas._

 _-Estoy bien._

 _Le besó una mejilla escuchando un gemidito de su parte, ¿cómo diablos podía Hinata lucir tan angelical y sensual a la vez?_

 _-No quiero lastimarte y menos a él._

 _Hinata soltó una risita._

 _-¿Por eso me hiciste el amor de esa manera?_

 _-Estas bien, ¿no?—Cuestionó el Uchiha con ironía._

 _Ella volvió a soltar otra risita, de esas que él amaba, dulce, angelical, inocente..._

 _-Sabes que sí._

 _La tersa mejilla estaba invitándolo y él no pudo rechazarla, volvió a posar sus labios delicadamente en esa zona, ella volvió a gemir denotando así su satisfacción._

 _-Me encanta que me beses, que me toques..._

 _-Lo sé—La cortó saliendo de ella, siendo testigo de cómo su semen y los jugos femeninos la abandonaban._

 _Gruñó consciente que tendría que limpiar el sillón después. Tal como lo predijo Hinata, se acomodó dispuesta a dormirse. Él solo negó._

 _-Hinata—La llamó, deseoso de seguir de su contacto, volvió a besarle los labios y ella le sonrió entre el beso._

 _Los pies femeninos no lucían realmente hinchados, aún así comenzó a masajearlos._

 _-¿mmm?_

 _Deseó decirle que no durmiera, pero tampoco era inteligente mantenerla despierta._

 _-¿Ya escogiste finalmente el nombre?_

 _-Ya lo sabes—Replicó entreabriendo sus ojos._

 _Sasuke enarcó su ceja y ella volvió a sonreírle, Sasuke agachó la mirada cohibido, toda la luz que ella irradiaba lo volvía loco, quizá fue lo que lo atrajo hacia ella desde un inicio._

 _-Suk—La voz femenina fue clara aunque baja._

 _Él sonrió apenas._

 _-Si que estás obsesionada conmigo._

 _-Es tu bebé ¿qué esperabas?—Ella abrió los ojos completamente, aunque lucían totalmente adormilados—¿Nos quieres Sasuke?_

 _Él asintió simplemente, sin soltarle los pies, incluso ese par de pies le parecían perfectos._

 _-Tener un hijo no estaba en nuestros planes pero tú me gustas. Mientras saque tu belleza y algo de mi inteligencia, lo habremos hecho bien._

 _Hinata le sonrió otra vez._

 _-Tú eres muy guapo Sasuke... quiero que se parezca a ti._

 _Los ojos negros la absorbieron, el corazón femenino latió rápido como siempre ocurría cuando él le decía algo bonito._

 _-Duerme es lo que necesitas, ¿te llevo a la cama?—Cuestionó consciente que a pesar de estar dormida ella prefería estar donde él estuviese._

 _-Duerme conmigo—Pidió estirando la mano hacia él._

 _-Tengo que estudiar, ya bastante tiempo he perdido._

 _Los ojos lunas se ensombrecieron y él se lamentó de su sinceridad._

 _-Hinata—La llamó consciente de que había roto la burbuja._

 _Ella suspiró y solo negó, recuperando sus pies y posteriormente incorporándose lentamente._

 _-Quédate a estudiar iré a tu cama._

 _-Hinata—La llamó observando su deslumbrante desnudez, ella solo agitó su mano en un movimiento de despedida y él no se atrevió a detenerla._

 _La escuchó entrar al baño y pudo adivinar que utilizó su cepillo dental, esa chica no respetaba sus límites y aunque al inicio fue un caos, admitía que con el tiempo se convirtió en algo normal._

 _Observó los libros entreabiertos, gruñó consciente que por más que lo intentase no podría concentrarse o aprender algo, no con ella desnuda en su cama, tan cerca de él. Maldito el día que eligió para verlo, mañana tendría un importante examen y su cuerpo ya había tomado su decisión._

 _Caminó silenciosamente hasta el cuarto del apartamento, la puerta del baño se encontraba entreabierta, Hinata no había perdido el tiempo y frente al lavabo, con su cepillo de dientes en su boca ya portaba una de sus playeras negras, cubriendo la mayor parte de su anatomía._

 _Se adentró, ella parecía levemente sorprendida y lo miró por el espejo con gesto de expectación. Una vez más los ojos negros vagaron por la anatomía femenina, apreció como la tela se pegaba levemente a la curvatura de su abdomen. Sin pensarlo se posicionó detrás de ella, llevando sus manos para acariciar a su futuro hijo._

 _-Ha estado bastante calmado._

 _-Debe estar dormido—Le respondió ella cuando enjuagó por última vez su boca._

 _Ella volvía a sonreírle y como muchas veces atrás se sintió un bastardo, le besó la mejilla en una silenciosa disculpa. Cuando se detenía a reflexionar, cuando su cuerpo se calmaba odiaba su filosa lengua, ella no merecía sus malos tratos o malas palabras, pero en el momento que debía no podía controlarlo._

 _-Ow—Ella emitió y él sonrió._

 _El bebé acababa de moverse._

 _Sasuke elevó la mirada acariciándole la barriga, y solo pudo observarla en todo su esplendor, sonriente, emocionada, mirando su vientre. El contraste que le mostraba la imagen era quizá perturbador, tan diferentes desde anatomía hasta sus expresiones; la de él seria, carente de emoción._

 _Inclinó su oscuro mirar y se acomodó su barbilla en el hombro femenino. Dejando que ella le guiara las manos y se las acariciara._

 _-Te deseo Hinata._

 _Los ojos lunas intentaron observarlo pero él no se lo permitió, librándose del delicado agarre le levantó la playera y se encargó de acomodarle el trasero. Ella negó y él supo por qué._

 _-Lo siento—Le murmuró al oído al tiempo que escuchaba el quejido._

 _-Sasuke—El llamado fue teñido de incomodidad por parte de ella—Espera..._

 _-Mójate para mí—Le pidió volviendo a entrar haciendo caso omiso a su suplica, la vio negar con la cabeza mientras se aferraba a la superficie blanca del lavabo, con expresión adolorida—Mierda._

 _Salió solo para tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a la cama, lamentablemente la diferencia de sus estaturas y ella sin tacones iba a privarlo del gozo de la postura._

 _La recostó en la cama y la encontró aturdida, entrelazó sus dedos y le besó los labios buscando su entrada. Ella no se vio tan accesible, lo sentía en cómo apretaba sus piernas a los costados no brindándole toda la entrada que requería._

 _La tomó del cuello volviendo a abrirla sin poder entrar por completo, jadeante._

 _-Me encanta como se siente estar dentro de ti, ¿qué sucede?_

 _La respiración agitada fue parte del proceso de adaptación para ella, la sintió finalmente lubricarse._

 _Ella le posó las manos en los pectorales mirándolo a los ojos. Y ya no hubo más palabras la besó, moviéndose en su interior, disfrutando de ella y haciéndola participe del placer aunque esta vez más extenso que la vez anterior, dejándola dormir cuando se terminó, quedándose en silencio apreciando a la bella mujer que tenía a su lado._

 _Cuando los ojos lunas se abrieron al día siguiente, sobre la mesita de noche había jugo, leche y pan dulce. Frente a ella en un pequeño tocador, Sasuke daba los últimos retoques a su corbata, evidentemente acababa de darse una ducha._

 _-Has despertado, pensé que no lo harías antes de irme.—Le habló con voz ronca._

 _-Buenos días—Le contestó incorporándose, se sentó cubriendo sus senos con la sábana, mirando su desayuno._

 _-No los cubras, son bonitos._

 _Sasuke disfrutó el rubor que se formó._

 _-Deberías comer pan tostado pero... -Se quedó callado no queriendo admitirlo del todo, ella amaba las cosas dulces, ¿cómo iba a privarla de ello cuando pensó que la haría despertar sola?—Tengo que presentar un examen, si te das prisa quizá pueda dejarte en la terminal._

 _Observó los párpados caer demostrando su inconformidad._

 _-¿Por qué tengo que volver si puedo vivir contigo ahora?_

 _-Tenemos que solucionar lo de tu traslado de la universidad, mientras tanto, no te causes problemas a ti misma... a mi vas a tenerme, no te preocupes por ello, no me voy a ir. Si no estas lista en veinte, tendrás que irte sola.—Advirtió saliendo de la habitación._

 _Esos veinte se convirtieron en media hora, a pesar de no estar seguro de tener el tiempo necesario, caminó con ella a comprar el ticket de abordaje. Hinata no le soltó la mano en ningún momento y a pesar de no querer dejarla esperando sola tuvo que hacerlo._

 _-Tengo que irme tengo un examen y no puedo llegar tarde—Le dijo como despedida, le dio un beso en la frente y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, se dio la vuelta dejándola ahí..._

Sasuke alejó el pensamiento, la agonía ya de por sí lo había tumbado. El recuerdo de las pataditas cuando le tomó el abdomen en el baño se quedaron grabadas, aventó la botella contra la pared haciéndola añicos y provocando un estruendo.

-Mierda, debí dejarla quedarse—Ahora se lo repetía, ¿pero de qué le servía?

Ya nada podía hacerse, el camión en el cuál Hinata volvía a casa de su padre, se accidentó un poco antes de llegar, lo que provocó que ella se pusiera en trabajo de parto. Recordaba la llamada que recibió, era de un médico que iba a atenderla, el mismo que le anunció que debía viajar ya que se le iba a practicar una cesárea de emergencia y no había buen augurio para el producto.

Hinata lo tenía como número de contacto, desde su punto de vista otra tontería. Al llegar se había encontrado a Neji en la sala de espera, Hiashi, también se encontraba de viaje así que pudo entender porque ella había decidido ir a verlo.

Por primera vez Neji se descargó, siempre supo que no le agradó la idea cuando se enteró que su tierna prima estaba enrolada con él, después de todo se conocían, aunque Neji no pudo saber el tiempo de relación que guardaban, pero ese día le mostró abiertamente su descontento y le hizo saber que deseaba la culminación.

Hinata se aferró a conocer a su hijo, una estupidez, ella necesitaba reposo pero estaba tan alterada que terminaron accediendo a sus peticiones, la trasladó en una silla de ruedas y verla romperse al conocerlo fue tan malditamente difícil.

Solo recordarlo lo hacía estremecer, ella no estaba preparada para a lo que se iba a enfrentar, su amado hijo no tenía la apariencia, ni la complexión de un niño sano, y casi de inmediato tuvo que entrar a cirugía.

No era que fuese frío, sino simplemente lógico, él no podía ver esperanzas donde no las había y su hijo no tenía ningún pronostico, pero Hinata se negaba a aceptarlo y aquel medico no hacía más que motivarla dándole inútiles esperanzas... y él nuevamente perdía el tiempo y la paciencia, no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con ello.

Cerró sus ojos y las duras palabras de la peliazul volvieron:

 _-No Sasuke, no te estoy apartando, te estoy dando una opción, te estoy liberando. Tú nunca has deseado a mi bebé como yo lo deseé, sé que realmente no lo querías, recuerdo bien tu rostro cuando te dije que no me había bajado cuando debía, también cuando hicimos el test. Y ahora que me digas que va a morir es solo tu deseo, él quiere vivir, y yo quiero que lo haga. Y no te obligaré a quedarte, sé que tienes trabajo que hacer, así que ve y hazlo, ya no pretendo que te quedes con nosotros, realmente te libero. Yo me quedaré con él._

Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar, no sirvió en absoluto, sus recuerdos parecían un disco que solo se repetía.

Desde el momento que se dio la vuelta dejándola sola y escuchando el sollozo supo que no debió marcharse, pero estaba tan furioso consigo mismo, con ella... con todos, con el maldito Uzumaki que no hacía más que darle falsas esperanzas, iban a perder a su hijo... no había manera que su hijo librara la batalla y si en todo caso lo hiciese ¿bajo que tipo de calidad de vida lo haría?

 **oxoxoxoxo**

Su cuerpo tembló, intentaba procesar lo recién escuchado, tenía que ser una mentira quizá no sabía mucho de medicina pero su bebé casi había subido cien gramos y el día anterior había tenido un excelente día, incluso había decidido encargar por internet un hermoso felpudo de oso, el primer juguete de su hijo, el juguete llegaría en un par de días...

-Hinata—La medica pelirosa que había conocido el día anterior volvió a presionar.

-Pero ¿por qué?—Se escuchó a sí misma cuestionar—¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué tienen que volver a llevarlo a cirugía? Dijeron que iban a corregir el defecto en su corazoncito y que estaría bien.

-Se presentó otra complicación—Sakura volvió a hablar sin verse afectada por los sentimientos de la joven madre—Volvió a ocurrir, otra parte del intestino del bebé está muerto, si lo dejamos ahí, las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas.

Hinata se estremeció y volvió mirar la incubadora, su pequeñito era tan distinto a los demás, tan pequeño, su piel en realidad no lo parecía y ni siquiera lo había visto abrir sus ojos, no había podido siquiera tocarlo sin esos feos guantes blancos ¿por qué ese ser tenía que sufrir tanto?

-Yo no sé—Logró contestar—¿En la cirugía todo saldrá bien?

-No lo sabemos. Lo único seguro es que si no lo llevamos cuanto antes a cirugía va a fallecer sin que tenga más posibilidades.

Las fuerzas casi escaparon de su cuerpo, sus dientes castañearon, Sasuke tenía razón fue una tontería ir a verlo si no lo hubiera hecho jamás hubiese tenido el accidente, el bebé seguiría dentro de ella y todo estaría bien...

Sakura resistió la necesidad de rodar los ojos, ¿qué de sus palabras no era claro para que la peliazul no tomara una decisión rápida y concisa? ¿Qué diablos había visto Naruto en ella si parecía ser una indecisa? Se llevó la mano a la cadera y elevó su mirada hacia la salida, anhelando obtener ya la autorización y llevarse al pequeño al quirófano.

Los ojos jades se abrieron en supremacía, incluso sus labios se entreabrieron, formando al instante una sonrisa sincera y que su corazón latiera tan de prisa. Antes que pudiera preguntarse qué hacía Sasuke Uchiha, en el Hospital Konoha, él se acercó, por un momento todos sus sueños se hicieron realidad... ¿había ido a buscarla?

Y todo eso duró hasta que lo vio detenerse atrás de la peliazul y rodearla con sus brazos antes de cuestionarle qué ocurría...

Por un momento su mundo se detuvo, observó la escena que parecía bizarra, él se había inclinado lo suficiente para susurrarle algo más en el oído, la demacrada mujer, había apenas asentido y su llanto se había hecho más evidente.

Hinata no pudo evitar romperse al sentirlo nuevamente. Había anhelado tanto que refutara sus palabras, en cambio y en contra de sus deseos lo vio partir, dejándolos solos y en ese momento de agonía, todo se rompió haciéndose más complicado. Cada día en la espera hospitalaria, lo necesitó, siempre a cada momento sentía que ya no podría soportarlo y cuando realmente todo era tan difícil y confuso, de la nada, lo sentía ahí...

-Lo siento, ¿qué pasa?

Hinata luchó por contener el caudal de sus emociones para dar una respuesta.

-Dice que debe ir a cirugía otra vez.

-¿Otra vez?

-Le hicieron algo en su corazón—Explicó aferrándose aún más a la incubadora—Pero dice que el intestino otra vez está mal...

-¿Sasuke?

El pelinegro observó a Sakura, quien lo había llamado, la reconoció enseguida y solo asintió con la cabeza antes de preguntar:

-¿Qué sucede?

Sakura agitó su cabeza queriendo despejarse, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

-¿Qué tiene Sakura? ¿Por qué hay que llevarlo a cirugía?

-Enterocolitis necrosante—Su respuesta fue concisa, antes de inclinar la mirada incrédula, ¿era por eso que Sasuke no correspondía a nadie?

-Mierda.—Musitó.

Hinata con sus ojos inflamados y cansados se giró para verlo, exigiendo una explicación que pudiese comprender y porque su enfado, aunque su imprudente expresión ya lo había hecho, nada bueno venía para el pequeño.

-Oh Sasuke—Musitó, aferrándose a él, volviendo a romper en llanto. Él la rodeó con sus brazos intentando darle consuelo.

-Llévatelo—Ordenó mirando los ojos jades de la que fue su compañera.

-Necesito que me firme la autorización...

Sasuke se removió lo suficiente para quitarle la tabla de las manos y firmar el par de consentimientos.

-Pero...

Sakura se detuvo de replicar cuando vio al par de enfermeros llevarse la incubadora. Solo se giró una vez más para ver cómo Sasuke abrazaba y detenía a la pequeña peliazul que quiso detenerlos.

-Hinata tranquila—Le habló queriendo controlarla—Si no lo llevan a cirugía va a morir, no es eso lo que quieres.

Hinata negó, aun ofuscada.

-¿Por qué tiene que pasarle eso a mi bebé?

Sasuke simplemente negó sentándose en un sofá, obligándola a sentarse sobre sus piernas. La chica que cubría con sus brazos estaba destrozada y se odió aún más por haberla dejado sola tantos días.

-Él tendrá que luchar su propia batalla pero si no lo dejas, no podrá hacerlo.

-¿Cómo...

Sasuke le cubrió los labios con el dedo índice consciente de lo que probablemente iba decirle.

-Basta Hinata, esto no es bonito, no lo queríamos de esta forma. Tampoco es justo y lo que se viene ya te lo había dicho puede ser peor, en todo caso de que sobreviva...

-¿Por qué no te duele?—Le murmuró con la voz cortada.

Él respiró sin ganas, agachando la mirada abrazándola con más fuerza.

-Lo hace. Me canso de que no lo entiendas, ¿por qué me haces decirlo? Te amo—Confesó tomándole las mojadas mejillas, siendo testigo de cómo otras dos gruesas corrían—Claro que me duele lo de nuestro hijo, y por eso peleaba tanto con ese idiota, porque te decía cosas que corazón, probablemente no sucedan. Él no te conoce como yo y no es que yo no quiera que nuestro hijo viva, es solo que tengo que ser realista por ti, nuestro bebé no estaba listo para nacer y su pronóstico es malo, mientras lo comprendas y lo tengas presente será incluso más fácil para él.

Hinata volvió a llorar pero luego ya fuese por cansancio o simplemente queriendo evadir su realidad, se desmayó. Le reacomodó la cabeza dejándola descansar, lo iba a necesitar.

Lamentablemente al levantar su oscuro mirar se topó con aquel medico rubio con el cual había discutido sin cesar. Seguía portando uniforme quirúrgico, incluso el gorro en el cabello, con los brazos cruzados, con la mirada fija en ellos. Sasuke se tensó pensando lo peor.

-¿Ha pasado algo?—Cuestionó temiendo la respuesta.

Naruto frunció su ceja y luego negó.

-No... en un primer momento creí que... pero te escuché, está en cirugía ¿no?

Sasuke miró a la peliazul y luego prosiguió:

-Todo esto es tu culpa, deberías tener cuidado de las palabras que sueltas si no conoces a las personas, ¿qué ganas diciendo que todo estará bien?

-He visto...

-Y seguro has visto muchos más morir—Aseguró el moreno dejándolo en silencio por un momento.

-Lo que el niño necesita es sentir el amor de sus padres, no a unos que esperan lo peor.

-¿Ayer estuvo bien no es así? Porque de no ser así, mi mujer no estaría en este estado. Yo voy a perder a mi hijo, pero también a mi mujer gracias a tu impertinencia. Lo que ella necesita es que le hables claro, porque ella es capaz de ver unicornios en un arcoíris. Robarle sonrisas y calmar sus miedos momentáneamente no va a ayudarla realmente. Deberías saber eso como medico y no involucrarte de más con ellos.

Naruto tensó la mandíbula reconociendo los límites que el azabache quería marcar con su posesividad, y con sus bases. Apretó los puños, consciente que él también se había dado cuenta de la atracción que le despertó la peliazul, ¿pero quién era él para juzgarlo?

-¿Dónde estuviste estos tres días cuando ella te necesitaba?—Reclamó aun a sabiendas que no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe, no es relevante en la historia clínica de mi hijo y mucho menos influye en su estado de salud, así como nada afecta en su soporte familiar porque aquí estoy.

Naruto quiso decir algo más pero también fue consciente que no tenía caso hacerlo, estaba fuera de lugar. Así que se encaminó a la galería para ver la cirugía del pequeño.

 **xoxoxox**

Sasuke abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, según sus tiempos era demasiado pronto para que trajeran de regreso a su bebé.

-¿Qué sucede?—Por un momento iba a incorporarse pero Hinata seguía dormida en sus brazos.

Sakura apareció detrás de una mujer rubia de al menos unos cincuenta años. Ambas no tenían buen rostro así que intuyó lo sucedido, los ojos se le aguaron mirando al pequeño que debía estar aun bajo los efectos de la anestesia. Abrazó a Hinata con más fuerza, sopesando cómo se lo diría.

-No había intestino qué cortar—Fue la rubia quién habló, Sasuke levantó la mirada alejándola de su pequeño para mirar los ojos miel—No hay nada qué hacer, tendremos que quitarle la respiración artificial y dejar que el proceso siga su curso.

Sasuke asintió.

-Necesito que ella lo entienda primero—Explicó haciendo evidente que se refería a Hinata—Lo haremos cuando despierte.

-De acuerdo. La doctora Haruno se encargará—Decretó la mujer antes de salir.

-Qué sorpresa verte aquí—Musitó Sakura—No sabía que estuvieses... creo que nadie lo sabe.

-Mi vida personal es eso—Contestó cansino, mirando el pequeño cuerpo en la incubadora, sintiendo el calor de su madre con su cuerpo.

-Pero todo el mundo cree que estás soltero.—Recalcó la pelirosa buscando la mirada.

-Yo no he dicho eso—Luego movido por la cantidad de emociones, continuó:—La conozco desde hace muchos años, simplemente estoy acostumbrado a ser discreto, no es que pretenda esconderlo.

-¿Es por eso que rechazas a todas?

Sasuke casi esbozó una sonrisa por las tontas preguntas de Haruno. Los ojos negros atraparon los jades.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no tenemos porque estar discutiendo al respecto. Y ahora si nos das nuestro espacio. Yo tengo otras cosas más importantes que resolver.

Sakura entreabrió los labios pero no le quedó más que obedecer.

Salió de la unidad de cuidados intensivos pediátricos, sin darse cuenta llegó a la sala de descanso donde solo se encontraba Naruto con expresión taciturna, apenas y lo miró, pero él no tardó en sacar platica.

-Tenías razón me gusta esa chica.

Sakura que acababa de sentarse en una silla del pequeño comedor que había ahí, se giró para ver al rubio detrás de un pequeño escritorio leyendo algo en un computador. Sakura intentó reprimir la carcajada que quiso salir por la ironía de la situación.

-¿Por qué traes esa cara la abuela Tsunade ya te lo dijo?

-¿Qué cosa... -Sakura guardó silencio recordando lo distante que se mostró durante la cirugía y que aún no le decía nada de su solicitud de cambio.

-Le dará el puesto que te ofreció a Ino, también escuché que esta agilizando todo para que te marches a Shiro Hebi... creo que está realmente molesta.

Sakura casi lanzo un grito pero logró suprimirlo un poco.

-No, no puede hacer eso.

-Deja ya esa rivalidad que te traes con Ino...

-No... yo ya no tengo porque irme...

Los ojos tan azules de su amigo la encararon.

-Dudo mucho que haya vuelta atrás, mi abuela realmente estaba dolida por tu decisión, ni siquiera se lo comentaste—Confesó con tal seriedad que le demostró a la pelirosa que era verdad no había ninguna vuelta atrás, ¿qué haría en un lugar tan lejos sabiendo que ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Sasuke?

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Pitidos comenzaron a ser audibles, incluso también podía escuchar el palpitar del corazón de Sasuke, todo era tan relajante y cómodo que se negaba a abrir los ojos y despertar por completo...

 _¿corazón de Sasuke?_

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente y su mente comenzó a recordar todo, el accidente, el dolor en su vientre por la herida de la cesárea, la discusión de hace días con él, cómo lo vio partir, cómo regresó y...

Se incorporó dejando el cómodo pecho masculino, Sasuke se aferró a su cintura quizá asustado de que pudiese caer, impidiéndole levantarse, enseguida miró hacia la incubadora. Una sonrisa se formó cuando volvió a ver a su bebé.

-¿Todo salió bien?—Cuestionó logrando soltar el agarre del moreno, para inspeccionar a su pequeño.

-Hinata.

La forma en la cual la llamó, no le gustó, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, el miedo la atenazó, algo andaba mal, muy mal, lo sabía. Conocía a Sasuke, era verdad no fue nunca muy expresivo pero conocía muchos de sus pocos gestos.

-¿Sasuke?

Lo vio tensar la mandíbula mientras le extendía la mano, esperando que se acercara, lo hizo a pasos lentos, él la hizo volver a sentarse en su regazo y la abrazó escondiéndose en su cuello.

-Cuando abrieron a nuestro bebé—Las manos de Hinata se empuñaron en el abdomen masculino, y también se pegó a él, escuchándolo—Descubrieron que ya no había qué salvar.

Hinata se enderezó buscando la oscura mirada masculina. Él trató de evadirla porque no soportaba ver el dolor en esos hermosos ojos, menos la esperanza que quería intentar formar a pesar de sus palabras.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué harán ahora Sasuke? ¿Qué necesita nuestro bebé?

Agachó la mirada pero luego volvió a afrontar los ojos lunas.

-Hinata—Le tomó las mejillas volviendo a ser testigo de las lágrimas que corrieron—Lo mejor para nuestro niño es que lo desconecten del respirador... debemos dejarlo ir...

-¡No, Sasuke, no!—Los sollozos fueron desgarradores, él volvió a abrazarla intentando contenerla.

-Hinata...

-Debe haber otra cirugía, existir otra cosa, el bebé ayer estaba muy bien, ¿por qué sus días malos son más?—Intentó negociar.

Sasuke asintió.

-Porque no está preparado, su cuerpo no puede luchar con esto, Hinata está muriendo lentamente, si posponemos esto, no solo su intestino estará muerto, también tendrá sepsis o falla multiorgánica, muchísimas otras complicaciones va a sufrir muchísimo Hinata, tú no quieres eso para él, mucho menos yo, tenemos que dejarlo ir ahora, en tus brazos, demostrándole cuanto lo queremos, ¿comprendes?

Hinata asintió entre gruesas lágrimas, lo abrazó por el cuello, soltándose a llorar. Él acarició su espalda tratando de mitigar el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado y entonces Naruto volvió a aparecer, por la pinta de nuevo seguramente había escuchado mucho de su conversación.

-La doctora Sakura tuvo un imprevisto, cuando estén listos, comenzaré a desconectarlo. Después de eso el proceso puede durar minutos e incluso horas.

Sasuke le asintió en silencio y la peliazul se despegó de él evidentemente perpleja, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba y la melancolía que irradiaba les pegó a ambos.

-Ven aquí Hinata—Sasuke la llamó no deseando que observará del todo mientras Naruto le retiraba los catéteres.

Los ojos lunas lo miraron atentos y él intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

-Será la primera que lo tomes en brazos ¿no es así?

Otras lágrimas brotaron mientras ella asentía y se reacomodaba encima de él.

-Quizá quieras estar apoyada completamente en el sillón—Sugirió, antes de intentar levantarse, enseguida ella le negó sin voz.

-Te necesito—Murmuró finalmente con la voz cortada y él la abrazó, esperando un poco más.

Algunos pitidos cesaron y un par de minutos después Naruto se acercó con una pequeña manta.

Hinata se quedó de pronto paralizada, Naruto le acercó al bebé. Sasuke la soltó o al menos con la mano derecha tomó el pequeño bulto, acercándolo a ambos.

-Cabe en tu mano—Murmuró Hinata atreviéndose a acariciarle con el dedo índice una de sus mejillas al pequeñín.

Sasuke asintió.

-¿Estás lista?

-¿Si lo lastimo?

-No lo harás, él se va a quedar muy quieto.

Vio lo dubitativa que se encontraba la peliazul y luego miró el pequeño rostro de su hijo, no podría saberlo pero seguramente iba a ser un niño apuesto, de esos que robaban miradas a donde quieran que fueran, lo acomodó en su antebrazo, dándole tiempo a Hinata y al mismo tiempo darle más seguridad al pequeñito, que apenas se removió cuando lo cambió de posición.

Sasuke recuperó su brazo, al creer saber lo que el pequeño buscaba. Miró a Hinata y el suéter que portaba, adivinó que debajo traería una blusa de tirantes, así que bajó la cremallera, sonriendo cuando no solo se encontró con lo que se esperó, sino que la blusita traía una hilera de botones.

Hinata junto su entrecejo cuando con la mano izquierda él comenzó a desabotonarlos.

-Sasuke, ¿qué haces?—fue un susurro alarmado.

-Espera...

Y antes de que ella pudiese protestar consiguió el espacio suficiente para colocar al pequeño contra la piel de su madre. Hinata abrió los ojos grandes y Sasuke cubrió su parcial desnudez y al pequeño con la mantita que antes cubría al niño.

Hinata podía sentir los piecitos del pequeño sobre su pecho derecho, y su cabecita muy cerca de su clavícula.

Sasuke le tomó las manos y la obligó a tomarlo, aunque no la dejó hacerlo sola, él estuvo ahí sosteniéndole las manos con delicadeza.

Los ojos lunas volvieron a aguarse sintiendo el poco calor que irradiaba su pequeño, el lazo fue tan abrumador que casi la desgarra.

-Debía extrañar el latido de tu corazón, ¿ves lo tranquilo que luce ahora?

Hinata asintió volviendo a acariciar una mejilla al bebé y besándole la pequeña frente, Sasuke hizo lo mismo después, pero en la mejilla que antes ella acarició.

-Oh mi bebé, ¿estás cómodo aquí?—A pesar de que la voz femenina salía entrecortada se notó que hizo el esfuerzo por controlarse—Papá está aquí, y yo también... no te preocupes, sé que lo intentaste pero ya no tienes porque seguir haciéndolo. No queremos que sufras—Siguió hablando volviendo a besarle la frente—Te amamos mucho y solo queremos lo mejor para ti, ¿verdad Sasuke?

La pregunta encerraba la duda de la Hyuga, la esperanza de que hubiese algo más y él tenía que frenarlo. Volvió a tomar la cabecita del pequeño y esta vez fue él quien le besó la frente.

-Así es campeón, eres un niño muy valiente y muy amado. Sé que anhelas verle el rostro a tu mamá porque es super guapa y porque ya te has dado cuenta lo amorosa y atolondrada que es, y que no quieres dejarla sola, pero no vas a dejarla sola, yo estaré aquí cuidándola, te lo prometo, no dejaré que nada le pase...

-¡¿Sasuke?!

Hinata lo llamó cuando noto que el pequeño batallaba para respirar, Sasuke apartó la mirada porque no iba a poder afrontarla, sintió más fuerte el agarre de la peliazul en el pequeño y lo soltó mientras ella se aferraba al pequeño que abandonaba la vida.

-No—Sollozó Hinata, abrazando el cuerpecito, a pesar de lo que había dicho, no podía hacerse a la idea.

Cuando Sasuke se sintió capaz de tomar el control, abrazó el cuerpo femenino...

-Muñeca, Hina, él está mejor ahora, ya no le duele nada...

Sasuke guardó silencio, se había equivocado, no estaba listo, las lágrimas brotaron también en él aunque mucho más silenciosas. Abrazó el cuerpo de su amada, la que abrazaba al bebé que acababan de perder, los abrazó a ambos.

 **Xoxoxoxxo**

 **UN AÑO DESPUÉS.**

Hinata acomodó su bata blanca, así mismo la credencial que la identificaba como estudiante y practicante, su tarea casi se ve entorpecida cuando recibió un codazo de su compañera y nueva amiga desde hace seis meses, Ten-Ten una carismática castaña que al igual que ella estudiaba psicología.

-Aun no me la creo que nos hayan dejado hacer prácticas aquí—Fue Ten-Ten que siguió mirando las instalaciones del hospital Shiro Hebi con absoluta admiración.

-Bueno, la universidad tiene un acuerdo con el, así que no era tan extraño—Soltó Hinata divertida.

-Me siento realizada—Volvió a murmurar la castaña—Oops, si no te pones las pilas, alguien lograra quitarte a tu hombre—Le dijo al tiempo que le indicaba con la mirada, hacia un pasillo que daba a rayos X.

Enseguida reconoció a Sasuke con su altura sería imposible no hacerlo, a su lado había una hermosa pelirroja que evidentemente intentaba coquetearle. Hinata sonrió, y entonces como solo pasaba entre ellos la fuerza magnética que los atraía, robó la mirada oscura, encontrándola.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y sin decir una sola palabra para despedirse de la pelirroja, fue con ella.

-Oh—Ten-Ten murmuró a su lado nerviosa.

-Creo que te sienta bien el blanco.—La voz de Sasuke fue tan varonil que casi la hizo estremecerse llena de expectación.

Hinata soltó una risita cuando él se paró frente a ellas. Recordando la noche anterior cuando la obligó a ponérsela, aunque si nada abajo, y de esa forma le hizo el amor. Sus mejillas rojas la delataron robando en el moreno una sonrisa ladina, Sasuke se inclinó y le robó un rápido y fugaz beso en los labios.

-Sasuke.

Él volvió a sonreírle ignorando la protesta.

-Te veo en la cafetería en medio día, muñeca.

Sin decir más se alejó, dejándola con una sonrisa bobalicona.

-Sinceramente te envidio—Masculló Ten-Ten.

Hinata sonrió otra vez aunque esta vez fue mucho más melancólica.

-Nosotros teníamos dos opciones, separarnos o continuar... y ambos decidimos continuar, aunque esta vez juntos.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Que me vine a vivir con él, ya lo sabes, vivo con él. Nuestra relación no iba a funcionar a distancia, sufrimos... perdimos un bebé—La castaña guardó silencio sin saber qué decirle ya que no conocía esa parte—Ahora he aprendido gracias a los libros que esa perdida pudo destruirnos. Pero nos amamos desde hace tanto tiempo... y ambos tuvimos que ceder en ciertos aspectos, ya sabes, esa cosa del amor y concesiones.

Ten-Ten soltó una risita.

-Yo deseó pasar una noche con un hombre la mitad de bueno de lo que está el tuyo.

Hinata soltó una carcajada.

-Ya lo sé... Si me dejara llevar por los celos no podría sobrevivir. Cuando lo conocí él tenía un montón de mujeres hermosas detrás de él, incluso yo temía que saliera con algunas, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que me ama... y quiero creer en eso.

-¿Y no han intentado tener otro bebé?—Cuestionó dubitativa la castaña, temiendo entrometerse de más.

-Hace poco finalmente volvimos a tocar el tema—Hinata sonrió esperanza—Cuando falte pocos meses para terminar mi carrera, lo intentaremos, buscaremos tener otro bebé.

Los ojos lunas se iluminaron tras confesar ese pequeño secreto, emocionada porque a pesar que aun le faltaran dos años de la carrera, el tiempo de formar una familia con Sasuke cada vez estaba más cerca y seguramente ese sería su final feliz.

 **Chicas he tenido vacaciones pero también tuve problemas con mi lap, algunos ya lo saben, quienes tienen mi Facebook u.u... bueno pues la cosa es esta, había escrito algún par de oneshots, y la compu no me guardaba cambios, así que todo una tarde productiva se borraba, fue muy frustrante, la primera vez creí que yo no había borrado cambios, pero cuando volvió a ocurrirme me di cuenta que no fui yo...fue el aparto, en fin, en esas ando.**

 **Sobre el fic que comencé, bueno con el ahora voy lenta por lo mismo, me desanime por la lap, pero ahí vamos, poco a poco, volveremos :D**

 **Saludos, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, ya les he comentado me hacen feliz, con ustedes me siento una celebridad, me disculpo por no responderles, pero créanme al menos en mi cerebro lo hago, gracias!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D**


End file.
